The present disclosure generally relates to heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems and, more particularly, a control system that may be implemented in a HVAC system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
An HVAC system generally includes a control system to control and/or to coordinate operation of devices, such as equipment, machines, and sensors. For example, the control system may communicate sensor data and/or control commands with devices in the HVAC system. The control system may include a zone control panel or board, which may be communicatively coupled to one or more of the devices, for example, via dedicated one or more dedicated communication busses. However, at least in some instances, implementing a zone control panel to communicate over one or more dedicated communication buses may limit implementation or configuration flexibility, for example, when devices are added to the HVAC system. Accordingly, as the number of devices and/or complexity of the HVAC system increases, maintaining communication between devices may become increasingly cumbersome and/or resource intensive.